


The Truth Of A Single Instant

by GMTH



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Creative punctuation, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, Slashy stepbrothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMTH/pseuds/GMTH
Summary: A collection of 50 one-sentence fics. Written for the 1sentence LJ comm, using theme set alpha.





	The Truth Of A Single Instant

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points to anyone who spots the homage to Sidney Sheldon.

**#01 - Comfort:**   
"You all right?" Josh whispers in the air above the back of Drake's head, struggling to keep his hips still until Drake's labored breathing slows and he knows it's okay to start moving again. 

**#02 - Kiss:**   
"When we get upstairs, I'm going to kiss you right _there_ ," Drake murmurs, brushing his fingers across the V between Josh's legs, and Josh gasps and nearly runs the stop sign. 

**#03 - Soft:**   
Their vacation is ruined, the hotel is overbooked, and the boys have been fighting non-stop; they grumble and glare at each other when Audrey tells them they have to share a bed in the same room with her and Walter, but when she awakens at 3:00 AM she can hear them whispering to one another, their words inaudible over the soft rustling of their bed sheets, and she smiles and drifts back to sleep knowing they found a way to make it up. 

**#04 - Pain:**  
"Ow," Drake says playfully, laughing as he feigns an attempt to pull away from where Josh's erection is digging into the small of his back, "no fair pulling a knife on me, man!" 

**#05 - Potatoes:**  
Josh decides to help his mom by starting dinner when she has to work late, but Drake gets home an hour before their parents are due and Megan is having dinner at Janie's, so now he has to figure out a plausible excuse for why the potatoes boiled over and made such a huge mess all over the stove.

**#06 - Rain:**   
When people ask Drake about his favorite part of performing, he always smiles and says, "The applause," but the truth is he loves it best later on when he showers and Josh climbs in to wrap his arms around Drake from behind; Drake leans his head on Josh's shoulder and they stand there together in silence, swaying gently on their feet while the water washes away the rest of the world. 

**#07 - Chocolate:**  
There's a smear of chocolate pudding at the corner of Drake's lip when he gets up from the dinner table, and Josh's eyes are drawn to it like a magnet; he hopes no one else will notice and point it out to Drake before they can get a private moment for Josh to lick it away. 

**#08 - Happiness:**   
Sometimes, Josh feels bad about not feeling bad enough that he's overwhelmed by happiness rather than guilt whenever Drake touches him. 

**#09 - Telephone:**  
"Ever thought about trying phone sex?" Josh asks one afternoon, and after glancing casually at the telephone on the computer table, Drake strums another chord and replies, "Nah, it's too small, we'd fall off." 

**#10 - Ears:**  
Josh will always be a huge fan of Drake's songs, but the sounds Drake makes when they're alone are even sweeter music to his ears. 

**#11 - Name:**  
When they visit Grammy in the hospital after her stroke, she can't even remember Josh's name; Drake drives them home later with one hand on the wheel and the other resting on Josh's leg, pretending not to notice when Josh turns his head to hide his brimming eyes. 

**#12 - Sensual:**  
When their room is dark, the world narrows until Josh is the only thing in it: the warmth of his skin, the gentle scent of his lavender bath salts, the taste of his climax, the timbre of his voice... the only thing missing is a glimpse of his smile, and knowing he'll see this in the morning gives Drake something to look forward to as he fades off to sleep. 

**#13 - Death:**  
"I'm gonna kill you!" Josh roars, hoisting Drake into the air and slamming him down on the couch, but their wrestling turns to groping and then soon enough to fucking, and Drake experiences a completely different kind of death than Josh had originally intended.

**#14 - Sex:**  
"I don't get it," Drake says, grimacing in his confusion, "how can anyone call it insex when we're not even really brothers?" 

**#15 - Touch:**  
Christmas dinner is Drake's favorite meal of the year, not for the food, but because his mom sets the table with the long tablecloth that hangs below his knees, and that means he can slowly trace his fingers along Josh's inseam all through the meal without being noticed. 

**#16 - Weakness:**  
Helen keeps telling Josh not to move more than one soda tank at a time, but one night when the theater is really busy he tries it anyway, straining his back; Drake helps the best way he knows how when Josh gets home, and lets him lie flat on his back for a change while Drake rides him. 

**#17 - Tears:**  
Megan doesn't realize she's actually doing them a favor when her fake tears get them grounded, confined to their room for a week, and they don't tell her because if she knew she'd never do it again. 

**#18 - Speed:**  
"Faster," Drake gasps, his fingers slipping along Josh's sweat-slick skin, "faster, Josh," and Josh is only too happy to comply. 

**#19 - Wind:**  
It's hot in their room, almost unbearably so, even after midnight; they sprawl on opposite ends of the couch wearing only their boxers, fingertips brushing as the breeze from the fan washes over them. 

**#20 - Freedom:**  
Their parents take Megan to a picnic on July 4th, so Drake and Josh decide to celebrate America's birthday by making some fireworks of their own. 

**#21 - Life:**  
"What's life without a little risk?" Drake whispers, tugging at Josh's hand as he starts climbing the ladder to Robbie's newly refurbished tree house. 

**#22 - Jealousy:**  
Josh isn't jealous of Drake's girlfriends, because he knows he can give Drake something they never can, but Drake's guitar is a different story. 

**#23 - Hands:**  
"Dude, your hands are like ice!" Josh hisses as Drake slips them under his shirt, and Drake smiles because he knows they'll be warm soon enough. 

**#24 - Taste:**  
Every night after Josh crawls back into his own bed, Drake makes a game of seeing how long he can go before giving in to the urge to lick the sweet taste of lime-ade from his lips. 

**#25 - Devotion:**  
Grammy comes to stay for a while after leaving the hospital, because their house is closer to the rehab clinic than hers, and Josh spends so much time with her that by the end of the day he's too exhausted and mentally wiped to be able to give Drake much of his attention; when Drake complains, Josh tells him to stop being so selfish because Grammy really needs him right now. 

**#26 - Forever:**  
"Are you gonna be in there forever?" Megan shouts, pounding on the bathroom door with her fist, and Drake tells her to get lost, he'll be out when he gets out; a few minutes after she stomps away down the hall, the door cracks open and two pairs of dark eyes peek through to see if the coast is clear. 

**#27 - Blood:**  
Drake likes to say he's got music in his blood, music and girls... but now he has to admit Josh is there, too, and as long as he's got Josh and his music, he knows he'll never bleed dry. 

**#28 - Sickness:**  
"I think I have a fever," Drake whines, "my face feels hot," and Josh checks the way his mom used to, by pressing his lips gently against Drake's forehead. 

**#29 - Melody:**  
"I love you," Drake says quietly, eyes focused on his fingers as he picks out the melody to a new song he's writing, and when Josh says he knows that already Drake stops playing and looks up, whispering, "No, I mean I'm _in_ love with you." 

**#30 - Star:**  
There's a tiny, star-shaped freckle low on Josh's belly, an inch or so below his navel, and Drake loves to flick his tongue over it and feel Josh's stomach muscles tighten and shiver with anticipation.

**#31 - Home:**  
It's 3:00 AM by the time the taxi pulls into the driveway, and Josh is nearly vibrating with the excitement of his first visit home since starting school; despite the hour the light is on in the window over the garage, and he knows neither he nor Drake will be getting any sleep tonight. 

**#32 - Confusion:**  
Drake always nods when Josh asks him if he's locked their bedroom door, even when he can't remember if he did or not; sometimes he wonders if deep down inside he actually wants them to get caught. 

**#33 - Fear:**  
Drake wants to be a star more than anything in the world and Josh works hard to help make that dream come true, but with every hand he shakes and every phone call he makes, he fears he's screwing himself out of his own future happiness by thrusting Drake's life further and further into the spotlight. 

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder:**  
"Megan used to be all kinds of scared of thunder and lightning when she was little, if you can even believe how lame that is," Drake scoffs, edging closer to Josh's warmth as another earsplitting clap of thunder shakes the house.

**#35 - Bonds:**  
"How about we try something a little different, for a change?" Josh says with a leer, holding up his new pair of magician's handcuffs. 

**#36 - Market:**  
The crowd is small but enthusiastic, and Josh does his best to whip them into a frenzy; at the end of the set Drake takes his bows, and the cheers and whistles are almost enough to make him think he's playing the Megadome rather the parking lot at some crappy supermarket opening. 

**#37 - Technology:**  
IMing with three girls and Josh at the same time may not have been the best idea after all, Drake realizes with a jolt of horror, when he gets a reply from Diana to a message he thought he'd sent Josh, reading, _u wanna do_ what _2 my dick?????_

**#38 - Gift:**  
Josh tangles his fingers in Drake's hair and tilts his hips forward with a strangled groan, wondering for the hundredth time just where Drake acquired this particular gift. 

**#39 - Smile:**  
Drake tries to keep smiling as Josh and Walter pull away in the SUV, its back window piled high with suitcases and duffel bags, because he wants his smile to be the thing Josh remembers when he's unpacking in his dorm later on; by the time the car rounds the corner the smile has faded, and he wonders if it will ever return. 

**#40 - Innocence:**  
"I-I've never done that," Josh stammers, and he's glad he's sitting down because the look Drake is giving him is sending shockwaves straight to his groin; he hooks his fingers in Drake's belt loops and yanks him forward, whispering, "but I'll try anything once." 

**#41 - Completion:**   
"I told you I'm not mad at you," Josh had said, "I'm done with you," and in that moment Drake had known both love and loss for the first time in his life. 

**#42 - Clouds:**  
Josh leans back against the cool tile of the shower wall and reaches down to stroke Drake's wet hair; he can barely see Drake's head through the clouds of steam billowing around his face, but he can feel Drake's mouth on him and that's more than enough. 

**#43 - Sky:**  
The outdoor show is cancelled when the sky opens without warning, and within seconds Drake and Josh are drenched; they take refuge in the deserted trailer that serves as a dressing room, and manage to keep themselves entertained while their clothes dry out.

**#44 - Heaven:**  
 _This must be what heaven is like,_ Drake thinks, falling breathlessly to the mattress next to Josh, and he smiles because he was clever enough to find it without having to die first. 

**#45 - Hell:**  
It's hell on Earth when Josh leaves for college and Drake has to spend his nights alone, bathed in cold sweat, and always wondering if Josh is, at that very moment, in bed with someone else. 

**#46 - Sun:**  
Josh always wakes up first, when the morning sun edges its way across Drake's pillow into his eyes; every morning he rolls over with a sigh and studies Drake's sleeping face in the sunlight, waiting patiently until just before the alarm goes off to kiss Drake awake. 

**#47 - Moon:**  
Josh always falls asleep first, his skin pale and glowing in the moonlight that washes across Drake's pillow; every night Drake studies Josh's sleeping face, fascinated by the shadows Josh's eyelashes cast on his cheeks, then sets the alarm before kissing Josh goodnight. 

**#48 - Waves:**  
Short, sharp bursts of pleasure, wave after wave of them, leave Josh gasping; he curls his fingers around Drake's to still his hand when it gets to be too much. 

**#49 - Hair:**  
"Your hair's in my mouth," Josh complains, spitting it out, but when Drake shifts his head off Josh's shoulder and asks if Josh wants him to move, he says no and pulls Drake closer instead. 

**#50 - Supernova:**  
"Good sex is like astronomy," Josh slurs, waving his empty beer bottle in the general direction of the bartender, and Drake starts to giggle as Josh's drunken grin grows wider, "learn to suck like a black hole, and your partner will come like a supernova."


End file.
